


Love live school slasher project.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Camping, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gen, Murder, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Muse decides to take one more trip as a group...but little do they know this may be their last.





	1. The trip.

Today honoka and a grumpy maki-chan were sitting in honoka's parents shop waiting for the rest of muse to gather together for a special announcement. "Ooh, i can't wait till they get here; there gonna love this", honoka yelled estatically. 

 

"Uhh it's not that big of a deal, geez", maki grunted. "Yes it is ..it maybe one of the last things we ever do together", honoka whined. Then before maki could roll her eyes or make another remark; the doorbell rang. "Yay...I know who that is", honoka cheered. 

 

As she swung the door open she was a bit bummed to see that only two members of muse stood before her (umi and kotori). "Awww, I told everyone to come at the same time". "Oh sorry...I guess we came to early", kotori smiled. "Nonsense, there's nothing wrong with getting an early start", umi corrected. "It's okay...I just don't know if I can hold in what I have to say", honoka said covering her mouth. 

"Ugh just tell them...it's not that big of a deal", maki shrugged. "Yes it is...I want everyone to hear this at the same time", honoka exclaimed. "Whatever I'll just tell them then", maki stood up. "Gasp, you'd better not", honoka yelled as she tackled maki to the floor and covered her mouth. "Stop it you two...your acting like children", umi said trying to break them up. 

 

At that moment though, the doorbell began to ring once again. "I guess... I'll get it since you guys are busy", kotori squeaked. She then opened the door welcoming the rest of muse. "mmmm, are we interrupting something", nozomi senpai smilied putting a tarot card to her lips. 

 

"Uhh, no I'm glad you guys made it", honoka laughed getting off of making. "I hate you", maki sneered. Honoka then got all of her friends seated and even passed out snacks and refreshments before making her special announcement. "Wow all this for some announcement...are you pregnant or something", Nico laughed. 

 

The rest of muse then gasped and stared holes into honoka. "Wha...no way... absolutely not", honoka yelled face fully blushed. "Well don't keep us in suspense; tell us what's up", nozomi asked. Honoka whom was still blushing sat down and tried to bring a smaile back to her flustered face. 

 

"Maki and I thought it would be nice if we all took one more trip together as nine", honoka said happily. "Yes I asked my papa, and he said we could use our summer cabin for the weekend", maki said actually looking forward to something. "Oh wow that sounds awesome, nya!!!".

 

"Yes I agree...that sounds very pleasant", Eli chuckled. "Ooh, if eli-chi's going then I'm definitely going", nozomi blushed. "Great...I'm half everyone's on board", honoka cheered. "We'll be meeting up at the station tomorrow morning...I've already paid for all of your train tickets of course", maki gloated flipping her hair. 

 

"Awww, your so sweet....and rich", Nico complimented making the tsundere blush. "Yes that was very kind of you", umi smiled. "Everyone dog pile on maki nya!!!" "Oh fun", nozomi laughed as she and the rest of muse piled onto the tomato faced redhead. "Wait...stop it please...get the hell off of me!!!"

 

After the fun, the girls finished their snacks while talking about the weekend ahead of them. "I'm gonna go swimming", Rin cheered. "I say we all roast marshmallows by a bon fire", Nico said licking her lips. "Yes Im sure we'll do all that and have a blast", Eli smiled. Unfortunately it was getting late though; and it was time for all the girls to head home and start packing. 

 

"Okay so we all meet up at the train station tomorrow...got it", honoka reminded. The group then shook their heads in agreement. "Can't wait nya". "Yes, but you better not be late", umi said pointing at Rin and honoka. "I won't...see you all tomorrow", honoka said waving the girls off. 

 

That night the idol group packed their bags happily looking forward to the weekend ahead of them. As honoka was packing she heard a small knock at her door. "Come in!!" As honoka said that her little sister yukiho walked in. "Soooo, you guys are taking one last trip together", yukiho asked. "Yes...after this we're disbanding", honoka said getting teary eyed. "Well I hope you guys enjoy it; you certainly deserve it", yukiho said giving her onee-chan a big hug. 

 

"Thanks yukiho...maybe you and arisa can pick up where we left off". "Heh, I doubt it onee-chan...no one can ever be as good as muse". Honoka then winked at her sister "You never know". "Thanks...you can go ahead and get your bath", yukiho said exiting the room. 

 

Meanwhile Eli was also packing up when she received a visit from her sister. "umm, onee-chan...may I come in", arisa asked. "Hmm...of course", Eli replied. Her little sister then walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "You know...me and yukiho have been practicing a lot since the final concert", arisa smiled. 

 

"That's wonderful...I hope you can become the next big thing", Eli said giving her the thumbs up. "So tthis trip is it for you guys?" "As an idol group...but I'm positive we'll all be friends forever", Eli said holding back a tear. "Well I hope you guys have all sorts of fun", arisa cried tackling her big sis into a hug. 

 

"Thank you arisa...we should get to bed soon", Eli said tussling her sisters hair. 

 

That night the rest of muse could barely sleep; for they were much to exited about the weekend ahead of them. "One last trip...as muse", they all thought with emotions taking over them.


	2. The departure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of muse meet up at a train station to begin there much needed vacation. They also meet a very familiar face.

Morning had finally came and all our girls jumped awake and excitedly headed to the train station. "Bye papa", maki said giving her father a big hug before getting out of the family car. As she walked into the station she did not see the rest of the group. 

 

"Hmmm, I wonder if anyone else has made it yet". But out of nowhere a loud voice screamed "MAKI-CHAN!!!!". "Ahhh honoka... can't believe you made it here before me", maki sneered. "What are you talking about...I was the first one here". "As a matter of fact your the one that's late maki-chan", honoka giggled. "What are you talking; we're the only ones... ahhh!!" Maki attempted to say as she was groped by familiar hands. 

 

"Ahhh, it seemes you've grown a little since last time", nozomi giggled as she carressed maki breast. "Stop freaking doing that you perv", maki said snaching away from nozomi. "What took you so long", Nico asked impatiently. "Are you serious...am I really the last one here", maki said looking around. 

 

"Yep you sure are maki-mak", rin cheered. "Whatever let's just get going", the tsundere said flipping her hair. As the nine walked through the station doors they caught the attention of a very familiar face. "Oh well if it isn't muse", the disembodied greeted. "Huh, it's kira!!", honoka yelled as she ran to her a-rise rival. "It's good to see you girls again", the idol leader smiled. "You two...but what are you doing here", umi asked. 

 

"I'm just taking care of some business; yourselves". "We're talking a trip to makis cabin in the woods...her parents are rolling in the dough", honoka said making the tsundere blush. "Wow, sounds like a lot of fun", Kira replied. "Yeah it's gonna be awesome nya". "Then I won't keep you girls", tsubasa said bowing and taking her leave. "Okay...see you", honoka waved.

 

The nine girls then grabbed their things, readied there tickets and boarded the train. As they walked on board the girls were a bit surprised to see the train looked pretty dingy. "Uh-oh we're riding coach; this is gonna suck for you maki", Nico teased. "Ugh, just shut up and help me find a seat", maki sighed loudly. 

 

The ride to maki's cabin was long and boring. The girls did all sorts of things to try and pass the time, eye spy, small talk, charades, but nothing seemed to dull the boredom. A lot of fun the eye spy was, when all they could spy was trees and cow fields. 

 

Soon the train made arrived at their destination making the girls breath a sigh of relief. "That ride was so boring", Rin bellowed. "Yeah I know...they didn't even play a movie or anything", honoka whined. "Don't worry the real fun about to start; we're almost there", maki said cracking her neck from the uncomfortable ride. "It's just a short walk through the woods". 

 

"Wow...it's really nice out here maki-chan", kotori said looking at all of the sights and fresh air. "Yes it's very peaceful", nozomi added. "Yes it's a nice change of pace from the hustle and bustle of the city", Eli said taking a whiff of the fresh forest air. 

 

Soon before they had knew it; they had arrived at the beautiful summer cabin. "Wow...this place is beautiful", kotori said looking at makis gorgeous getaway home. It was like something from a painting. The home was surrounded by a pretty garden, and there was a big porch with a hot tub connected to it. There were also a bunch of nature trails they could walk down, also a pond to go swimming in. 

 

Maki then led them up the stairs and into the getaway retreat. Once maki opened the door she revealed to them a cozy two story cabin with nice couches, a fire place, and even a pool table. The other girls were left in awe by their friends fortunes. "Whoa, maki is there anything you don't have", Nico gasped. "Quiet", maki then blushed. 

 

"So are we gonna have this whole place to ourselves", honoka asked. "Yep...a gardener may come, but other than that no". "Wow, a gardener too... surprise surprise", Nico said hitting maki in the shoulder. "Ugh whatever; there are only three rooms so we're gonna have to share", maki said flipping her hair. 

 

"I'm sure that won't be a problem... we've done it before", Eli smiled. "Ooh, I want a room with eli-chi...one all to ourselves", nozomi purred. "Shut up nozomi", Eli said rolling her eyes. "Well I wanna go down to the lake and swim", Rin cried. "Unh-unh, it's to late...I say we all watch a movie or something", umi suggested. 

 

"Yeah, we've got Hulu so finding a good movie shouldn't be a problem", maki sighed. So with a nod off agreement the girls gathered around a flat screen and picked out a flick. "I want to watch a comedy", Nico demanded. "I would prefer a horror, eli-chi loves those", nozomi said playfully. "what about a musical", honoka suggested. 

 

"Girls the nights still young; I'm sure we can her to all those movies", Eli suggested. So that's what they did; most of the night was spent watching movies. Then at about 2am the girls decided to turn in for the night. "Wow it's late; where is everyone sleeping at", umi asked. "I'm sleeping wherever maki sleeps", Nico winked. "and Eli's with me", nozomi said biting her lip. "Well kayo-chins with me so we can get an early start for our walk", Rin smiled.  
"Then honoka,kotori and I will share a room", umi said with a yawn. 

 

The girls then bidded each other goodnight and headed to their rooms. The rooms were very nice as well. Each one had two cozy looking beds, and nice TV's and they were adorned with the nicest bed clothes. (maki really did have it all)

 

Eli whom was pretty tired from the events of today felt like she was hitting a marshmallow whenever she collapsed onto her bed. Nozomi on the other hand was still in a pretty playful mood. "Ooh Eli look, all the naughty channels are on this TV...things could get a bit spicy", nozomi giggled seductively. "Nozomi that sounds tempting; but I'm really tired", Eli yawned. "Maybe some other time". "Aww, your no fun at all", nozomi whined. 

 

Meanwhile as honoka kotori, and umi we're headed to there rooms; something caught our fashionistas eyes. "Hey that's a nice sewing machine", kotori said looking at the machine surrounded by all sorts of colorful materials. "Wow these colors are really kawaii", honoka gasped. "Yeah I could really make something pretty with this", kotori smiled. "It's late, I think we should worry about all that tomorrow", umi suggested. 

 

"Right I am a bit tired", kotori yawned. The girls then turned in for the night looking forward to the activities of tomorrow.


	3. Picking them off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among all the fun the gilrs are having; they don't notice that some of them are going missing.

Once the sun rose the first to wake were Rin and hanayo. "Ready to go kayo-chin", Rin asked. "Of course; but lets be quite I don't wanna wake the other girls up", hanayo replied. "Ooh right", rin said making a shush face. The girls then got dressed and exited the cabin as quietly as they could. 

 

"Soooo which path do you wanna take Rin". "The one that leads to the lake", Rin replied happily. So the two girls then began to walk the beautiful wooded path unaware that they were being followed. As the walk began they could hear the fresh forest air nipping at their ears. "You know; I wouldn't mind living at a place like this year-round", hanayo smiled. "Yeah, it makes me so happy that I just wanna...run", Rin said taking off ahead of her. 

 

"Wait Rin...we don't know much about this area; you could get lost", hanayo yelled. She tried to follow after her friend but she couldn't keep up. Moments passed and kayo-chin couldn't even see Rin anymore; and was beginning to get worried. "Alright Rin enough playing; we need to stay together", hanayo hollered. But there was no answer; so hananyo began to run faster to hopefully catch up to her friend. 

 

"Rin this isn't funny; where are you", hanayo yelled. Hanayo continued to run further and further, but at the end of the beaten path wasn't her BFF and a lake. No the sight waiting for her was much much worse. "Hanayo please...help me", a bloodied Rin cried. As hanayo got closer she was mortified to see that a pair of hedge clippers were stuck into rins back. 

 

"Oh my God, what Happened to you Rin...oh God", hanayo cried. "The same thing that's about to happen to you", a disembodied voice laughed. "Wha...who". But before hanayo could figure out whom this was; she was violently kicked to the ground. As she looked up she saw a cloaked figure holding a weedeater. But the main thing that stuck out was the creepy fox Kabuki mask the figure was wearing; she looked like some sort of demon. 

 

"You know...you two were always the cutest", the mysterious figure said. Then with one pull the yard tool roared to life. "W...wait what are you doing...stop", hanayo cried before being ripped to bloody shreds by the weedeater. The killer then continued to ravavge hanayos body with the weedeater; making her let out a blood curdling scream as she was utterly destroyed. "Ahhh,ahhhhh!!", hanayo screamed in agony before finally passing away. The killer then walked into the thick forest; seeming to be swallowed up by it. 

 

Meanwhile Rin still had a bit of life in her; so she struggled to crawl over to her lifelong friend steadily coughing up blood. Once she finally made it to her side; she used the last of her energy to put an arm around her deceased friend. Seconds later she finally passed away herself. 

 

Meanwhile back at the cabin kotori and umi we're getting ready to start their day. "I think I'm gonna make us some special momentos out of those materials in there", kotori yawned. "I think I'm gonna go practice my shooting", umi smiled. What's honoka doing right now", nozomi asked taking a sip from her coffee. "She's still asleep; I need to go wake her up", umi said walking towards their room. 

 

As she stuck her head in the door; their leader was still out cold and drooling. "Honoka wake up...it's almost noon", umi said violently shaking her. "No...I don't wanna get up yet; 1 more hour please", honoka whined. "Fine, if you sleep all day and miss out on all the fun then it's your own fault", umi said stomping out of the room. "Meh", honoka shrugged before covering her head back up. 

 

"I guess she's going to sleep all day", umi said angrily crossing her arms. "Awww, just let her sleep then", kotori said softly. The house then emptied as everyone went to enjoy the getaway... leaving honoka all alone. With everyone gone the killer had easy access to the idol leader. The figure literally walked through the front door and slithered down the hallway to the girls room. The fox faced monster then slowly approached the sleeping idols bedside with only a ballpoint hammer in hand. 

 

"You know your the one that started all this...I really should've took you out first", the killer said before striking honoka in the head as hard as she could. She then repeatedly pummeled her until her head was nothing but red mush. Then to finish her off; she turned the hammer to the sharp end and gave her one last blow... sending her into the afterlife. 

 

Later that evening about nighttime, the six remaining girls gathered together outside to talk about plans for that night.


	4. Dead idols.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the night comes, the killer gets braver with the kills. Comment who you think the killer is.

"soooo, what's say we gather everyone up and build a huge bonfire", nico suggested. "Sounds nice; but has anyone heard from Rin and hanayo". "No I haven't heard from them all day", umi worried. "Oh don't worry, she texted and said they wanted a night together among the stars", nozomi blushed. "you girls and your hormones", Eli sighed. 

 

"Awww, let them have fun eli-chi; after all we could be doing the same", nozomi teased. "Done girl!!", eli-chi said rolling her eyes. "That's fine...let's just gather some wood and get this party started", Nico cheered estatically. "Hmmm, I'm kinda dirty; so while you girls are doing that I'm gonna go take a shower", Eli said sniffing herself. "Ooh, can I join", nozomi drooled. "Pick up some damn sticks", Nico yelled throwing one at the horny fortune teller. 

 

As Eli went into the house everything was quiet, not a sound was heard as she made her way to the bathroom. She then turned the water on, set it just how she liked it, and got in. Meanwhile nozomi just couldn't resist the allure of taking a bath with her dear eli-chi. "If you girls will excuse me, i...have to go to the bathroom", nozomi seductively smiled. "I swear those two are ridiculous; Eli needs to give it up already", Nico said rolling her eyes. 

 

Nozomi then went into the house and crept down the hall all until she was standing right outside the bathroom. She then slipped out of her clothes and snuck into the bathroom with her unsuspecting lover. Eli heard nothing as nozomi slowly pulled back the shower curtains. "Eli-chi, can I wash your back for you", nozomi playfully giggled admiring her nude lovers hot bod. Eli then let out a high pitched "yeep", upon seeing the nude fortune teller. "Nozomi are you serious!!", Eli said trying to cover herself. "But eli-chi...I want to play", nozomi whined. 

 

Eli then thought to herself, "should we really be doing this in makis cabin". But upon seeing nozomi's gorgeous nude figure only one thing came to mind. "Awww screw it...she's hot". So Eli then invited nozomi into the shower and into a heated make out session. As the two girls explored each other's wet bodies, nozomi just couldn't help but grab onto Eli's large Russian breast making the girl squel. "Oh nozomi; you've always known how to get me fired up", Eli said getting lost in the pleasure. 

 

The two girls then got so lost in each other's touch, that they did not notice when an uninvited guest entered the bathroom with them. "I need a good scrub down...wanna help me out eli-chi*, nozomi purred. "Of course...but I don't think I'll be using my hands", Eli said getting pretty into it herself. "Hmmm not surprising...I always figured you two were into each other", the cloaked killer said as she stood right outside of the shower. 

 

Eli then let out another loud "yeep", and clinged to nozomi upon hearing this unfamiliar voice. "Wh...who are you", nozomi asked holding onto Eli. The killer then ripped the shower curtain down revealing herself to the lovers. Her fox mask was stained with dry idol blood, and her weapon of choice was a long metal pipe. "W...wait what are you!!!". But before nozomi could say anything else the killer simultaneously impaled their naked bodies with the blunt object. The two girls then fell to the shower floor pinned together in shock. Nozomi then looked up at her killer; with one simple question for her. 

 

"Wh...why", she asked as she slowly faded away. The killer then slowly took her mask off revealing a shockingly familiar face. Nozomi then gasped; she couldn't believe who the killer was. Eli however had already passed away from the impact. So to finish the job the killer pulled out a single tomahawk from her cloak. Then finished nozomi off, with one bloody wack to the head. The killer then exited the bathroom and left the girls blood flowing down the tub drain. 

 

Meanwhile back in the yard, Nico and the others had gathered up all the wood and we're about ready to light the fire. "Boy they sure are taking their time in there", kotori said. "   
Heh, I think you know what their doing", Nico giggled. Kotori then blushed, but umi on the other hand was getting annoyed. "This is ridiculous, honokas been sleeping all day I'm going to get all of them", umi nagged. "I'll help you", kotori said tagging along. "I'll get us all some drinks", maki smiled. The three girls then went into the house... leaving Nico all alone. 

 

The lone idol continued to put sticks on the fire until it was finally ready to light. Then Nico got an idea, "you know, they'd probably like it if I had the fire lit when they got back". Nico then kneeled down by the fire and began to light in different spots. She lit in three different places until the fire roared to life. "Heh, I really am the best", Nico gloated over her achievement. 

 

Unfortunately for her she did not hear the fox faced killer sneak up behind her with a full gas can. The killer was getting pretty brave at this point; she knew none of the other girls could stop her. She then doused Nico in gasoline and kicked her into the blazing inferno, instantly setting the idol ablaze. "Ahhhhh have, help someone... please", nico screamed in agony. The girl rolled around trying to out herself out, but unfortunately the flames were to strong. Within seconds the best idol in the universe was left charred and dead. 

 

The killer then let out a very familiar catchphrase as she stood over Nico's charred remains. "NICO,NICO,NIII!!!", she laughed. Now we switch scenes one more time to the remaining girls inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over now, it was pretty hard killing Eli...she's best girl to me.


	5. A familiar face and epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More idols die, and the killers true identity is revealed.

Umi and kotori we're banging on the bedroom door trying to get honoka to answer. "Honoka you've been sleeping all day; it's time to get up", umi yelled, but there was no answer. "Maybe she's not feeling well", kotori suggested. "Well the least she could do is answer the door", umi nagged. Meanwhile maki had just got some drinks together, when she realized she had to go to the bathroom. She then sat the beverages down and walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

She then opened the door where she was greeted by the mangeled and bloodied bodies of her fellow idol friends. Seeing a sight that was right out of a horror movie made maki drop to the floor; and let out a blood curdling scream that the whole universe could hear. This fearful cry made umi and kotori run to check on their rich friend. Once they made it down the hall they saw their friend on the ground in utter hysterics. "Maki what's wrong", umi asked. Unable to talk maki pointed the girl into the bathroom. As umi took the lead and went in, she too was greeted by the bodies of her dear friends. "Oh...my God!!!". "Wha...what is...", Kotori said as she walked in and was brought to silence over the sight. 

 

The alpaca queen then began to vomit into her mouth as umi grabbed her and exited the bathroom. The girls were left in tears and utter shock standing outside of the bathroom. That is until umi broke the silence. "Wha...what happened to them". "the same thing that's about to happen to you fools", the fox faced killer laughed as she made her way down the hall. The girls then jumped to their feet upon seeing the bloody Spector. "Who are you!!!", Umi demanded. "Your end", the girl said as she revealed she was holding two bloodied tomahawks. 

 

Without any hesitation the remaining muse members began to run from the monster. "It's to late to run", the killer said throwing the weapons and hitting a bullseye in umi and kotori's backs. Upon seeing this happen to her friends; maki lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor. A bloodied kotori then looked up and pleaded for her to "RUN!!!". The killer then stood over kotori and sighed. "Would you just die already". She then began to stomp the tomahawk into kotori's back making her cough up buckets of blood. "Please stop...leave her alone", maki pleaded as she watched on in horror. 

 

At this point it was to late; kotori had already passed onto the other side. Now maki-chan was all alone. "Why are you doing this", maki cried. The killer then pulled a butchers knife from her cloak and gave her a simple "don't worry about it". As the killer drew closer to her; maki instinctively jumped to her feet and ran away as fast as she could. The killer then playfully followed behind her spinning and twirling like a ballerina. Maki was able to make it as far as the living room; when she tripped and fell again face first. 

 

Seeing the position maki was in, the killer just couldn't help herself. She then curb stomped maki's head into the ground as hard as she could. Maki then let out a painful scream as the impact had broken her nose. Now the lone idol was pitifully crawling across the floor with crimson pouring from her nose. "Ooooh, who knew more red would make you look even better", the killer playfully giggled. Then out of desperation, maki grabbed one of her thick music books and threw it at the playful killer. "Leave me alone!!!", Maki yelled as the book hit the killers face; knocking her mask off in the process. The bloodied Kabuki mask then dropped to the floor, revealing the killers true identity. 

This was a face that maki had definitely seen before; one so familiar that it left her in utter disbelief. "Tsu...tsubasa Kira", maki gasped. Kira was a bit surprised at her finding out, but it didn't change anything. "Yeah...it's me", the girl shrugged. "B...but why", maki cried, her tears mixing with the blood from her nose. "Why...why you ask". "Because you fools decided to quit", Kira yelled. 

Maki then shot her a confused look. "What...what does us breaking up have to do with killing all of my friends", maki yelled. "I guess the fool needs a more detailed explanation", Kira sighed. 

 

"When you guys disbanded we thought arise would be back on top...but we were wrong. "Nobody cared about us; all they wanted was muse, muse", Kira said mockingly. "All they wanted to see was you hacks; we were chopped liver". "Then to top it all off the other two brats decided to quit on me...you bitches ruined us all", Kira said beginning to sob. "But we loved arise, you guys were our heroes...we wanted to be just like you", maki cried. Kira then wiped her eyes. "Well...you wound up ruining everything in the process didn't you", Kira said beginning to walk towards maki. 

 

"Wait, how did you know we would be here", maki asked. "Awww, trying to bide some time... whatever I'll humor you". "I've been stalking you skanks for weeks; keeping tabs on everything you've been doing", Kira smiled. "And when you told me you were coming out here; I figured it would be the perfect time to enact my revenge", Kira laughed maniacally. "Now... enough talk, it's time for you to die".

 

With nothing else left to say and nowhere left to run; maki just closed her eyes and was ready to accept the inevitable. However, after what seemed like minutes had passed; maki felt no pain. "Shouldn't she be getting killed", she thought to herself. She then opened her eyes and was shocked to see the arise leader standing before her, with an arrow through her chest. "What the...hell", Kira cried before dropping to the floor with a loud "thud". 

 

Maki then looked past Kira and was amazed to see umi; just barely clinging to life with her bow and arrow drawn. The tsundere then jumped up and ran to her savior's aid. "Umi your alive...thank God your alive", maki shouted. "Y...you have to call for help", umi whispered barely clinging to life. Maki then gave her attention to the big gash in umi's back; and knew that time was short. "Okay...I'm going to call the police", maki said running to her room to grab her cellphone. 

Once she did the authorities arrived in what seemed like seconds. When they arrived maki was trying her best to keep pressure on her friends wound. Once they took the situation under control everything was supposed to be over; or so we thought. As they carted out her mutilated friends one by one; something changed in maki... something snapped. The police took her to the E.R and tried to get a statement out of her, but she wouldn't say anything. 

She just lied there in her hospital bed, like a lifeless husk. Eventually her parents arrived and tried to bring her around...but her mind was broken. The doctors weren't to surprised by this; especially considering the things she had saw.

 

Soon days had passed, her nose was fixed, but there was still no word out of her. The doctors had no other choice, they transferred our favorite idol to a mental home for further treatment. Weeks then passed and umi finally awoke from her injuries, with her first words being. "Where's maki...is she okay". The doctors then explained the situation; and upon hearing it umi gritted her teeth and demanded to see maki. Unfortunately she still had stiches in her back, so the doctors denied her request. So she tried her best to get better as quick as she could, so she could go see her friend. 

 

She tried walking everyday, did physical therapy, anything that could get her out of that hospital. Soon, after about a month she was given a clean bill of health; and discharged. Once she got out, the first place she went was the mental home. As she arrived she met up with maki's heart broken parents, whom told her that maki would probably be in a catatonic state for the rest of her life. The tramua had been to much for the poor tsundere, but umi didn't care. She had to give her friend a message. 

So the doctors led her to the room maki was staying In. "Okay this is it...try to keep it short", the doctor stated. "It'll only take a second", umi replied coldly. Once she entered the room, she saw her friend brushing the hair of a doll. Just looking at the girl made memories from that fateful weekend flood into her head. Maki however just sat there...like a statue. Umi then slowly approached the girl and placed a hand on her broken shoulder. "I promise you, I will avenge them...no matter what", umi sobbed in anger before stomping out of the room.

 

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea for a spin-off if this, but I don't know if I'll write it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty long one so I'm doing it chapter by chapter. It's going to be like a Friday the 13th/ murder mystery story. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
